Cassandra Trelawney's Prophecy
This prophecy was made in 1780 by Lady Cassandra Trelawney to Lord Natheniel Potter. History Creation The Prophecy was created by Lady Cassandra Trelawney to Lord Natheniel Potter in the 1780. After this, the prophecy record was held by the House of Potter as a family trust. As a result of this, every Potter was taught to hate Slytherin House in order to prevent any Potter from being sorted into the house. Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin Upon receiving a letter from his son Jim about Harry's sorting into Slytherin, James proceeded to sent a Howler to Harry in order to tell that any slip up from him would see him pulled from Hogwarts, his wand snapped, disinherited and placed back with the Dursleys. Unfortunely, James had gotten drunk when he wrote the Howler, a fact that was not lost on Harry. In response, Harry filed an injunction against James and Lily in order to prevent them from interfering with his schooling or inheritance. From this point onwards, James asked his lawyer, Peter Pettigrew, to find a way to disinherit Harry legally. However, Peter regrettable informed James that unless Harry violated the Inheritance Act of 1588, there was nothing he could do. As such, Peter's only recourse was to suggest to James to try and make up with Harry in order to get him to leave the family voluntarily later. If that failed, Peter suggested he could look into "alternative approaches" which he wouldn't reveal in order to keep James' hands clean. On June 21 1992 at 3am, James was unable to sleep and decided to listen to the prophecy through the prophecy record, which he now considered an insult to his abilities as Lord Potter, a wizard and a parent. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy During the next year, Peter Pettigrew, in collusion with Narcissa Malfoy, made several attempts on the life of Harry Potter. One of these reasons was in accordance with James' wish to remove the boy. Such attempts included sending a horde of doxy after Harry, unleashing a killer toy train against him at Jim Potter's birthday fundraiser and enchanting a Bludger during a Quidditch match to grow spikes and track Harry. Later during the year, Peter Pettigrew met with Harry in order to persuade him to give up his heirship to his brother, Jim, in exchange for a lump sum payment, any property House Potter owned and a guarantee James wouldn't interfere with Harry's schooling or martial choices. However, Harry responded that should he give up the title and Jim should die (which is a possibility considering his position as the Boy-Who-Lived), what would happen to House Potter? Harry also told Peter that he knew Peter had dirt on Rita Skeeter and pushed her to ensure any news about House Potter came off with them in the right. Peter left the room with the offer open but Harry said he would consider "the spirit in which it was offered." Book 3 - The Death-Eater Menace References